duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Flo
Flo & Eddie (Howard Kaylan, "Eddie", and Mark Volman, "Flo" aka "Phlorescent Leech") are a comedic musical duo. The two were the original founding members of the Top 40 pop group The Turtles, who sang backing vocals on Duran Duran's "Success" and performed on Andy Taylor's Thunder album. History After The Turtles dissolved, Kaylan and Volman first joined the Mothers of Invention as "Phlorescent Leech & Eddie". Due to contractual restrictions made early in their career, Mark and Howard were prevented from using the name "The Turtles", as well as their own names in a musical context. The Phlorescent Leech and Eddie were actual nicknames of two of the Mothers of Invention road crew. Post-Mothers When bandleader Frank Zappa was injured during a concert in London in 1971, Kaylan & Volman found themselves at an impasse, as the Mothers of Invention were out of action for a time. They responded to these events by recording The Phlorescent Leech & Eddie on Reprise Records with the other members of the Mothers of Invention. Although the album failed to chart, they continued releasing albums including the more successful Flo & Eddie, Illegal, Immoral and Fattening, Moving Targets, and Rock Steady with Flo & Eddie. During the 1970s, Kaylan and Volman continued to do session work, lending their trademark harmonies to T.Rex, John Lennon, Roger McGuinn, Hoyt Axton, Ray Manzarek, Stephen Stills, Keith Moon, David Cassidy, Alice Cooper, Tonio K, Blondie, Bruce Springsteen, The Knack, The Psychedelic Furs, Sammy Hagar, Livingston Taylor, Burton Cummings, Paul Kantner, Duran Duran, the Ramones and others. In 1984, as "The Turtles ...featuring Flo & Eddie", (together with three other groups from the 1960's: Gary Puckett, Spanky and Our Gang, and The Association), they traveled across the US and Canada as "The Happy Together Tour". The following year they got together with The Buckinghams, Gary Lewis and The Grass Roots, for a 1985 version. For the eight months the tour was on the road, it was consistently one of the top 10 grossing tours in the country. They also created the music for the films Down and Dirty Duck and The Adventures of the American Rabbit. Discography With Frank Zappa: *''Chunga's Revenge'' (1970) *''Fillmore East - June 1971'' (1971) *''200 Motels (soundtrack)'' (1971) *''Just Another Band from L.A.'' (1972) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 1'' (1988) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 3'' (1989) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 6'' (1992) *''Playground Psychotics'' (1992) Flo & Eddie: *''The Phlorescent Leech & Eddie'' (1972) *''Flo & Eddie'' (1974) *''Illegal, Immoral and Fattening'' (1975) *''Moving Targets'' (1976) *''Rock Steady With Flo & Eddie'' (1981) *''The History of Flo & Eddie and the Turtles'' (1983) *''The Best of Flo & Eddie'' (1987) *''The Turtles featuring Flo & Eddie Captured Live!'' (1992) Backing Vocals: *T.Rex - "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" single and "Planet Queen" *Steely Dan - Everyone's Gone to the Movies (Demo) (1971) *Duran Duran - "Success" (1995) *Ray Manzarek - The Whole Thing Started With Rock & Roll & Now It's Out Of Control (1974) *Bruce Springsteen - "Hungry Heart" from The River (1980) *The Psychedelic Furs - Forever Now (1982) *Ramones - Mondo Bizarro (1992) *Andy Taylor - Thunder (1987) Filmography *''200 Motels'' (1971) (members of the Mothers of Invention; special material) *''The True Story of Frank Zappa's 200 Motels'' (1989) (as themselves) *''Down and Dirty Duck'' (1974) (voice work; music; additional story material) *''The World of Strawberry Shortcake'' (1980) (music) *''Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City'' (1981) (music) *''Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade'' (1982) (music) *''The Care Bears'' (1985) (TV series) (music) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' (1986) (music) *''Top Secret!'' (1984) (lyrics & special material) *''Texas Detour'' (1978) (music & lyrics) Category:Backing Singers